


Finally At Peace

by HecoHansen31



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: (Me stretching up things just for the surprise), Alternate Ending, Death, Discrimination, F/M, Injustice, Mention of torture, death by fire, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: In his last moment, the only thing that he can focus on is the life he never got to live
Relationships: Gawain/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Finally At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> 𝓘𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓭 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓮𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼, 𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝓪 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮, 𝓪 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓶𝓮𝓷𝓽 𝓸𝓻 𝓪 𝓻𝓮𝓫𝓵𝓸𝓰 (𝓭𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓰𝓮𝓽: 𝓯𝓮𝓮𝓭𝓫𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓲𝓼 𝓲𝓶𝓹𝓸𝓻𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓾𝓼 𝔀𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓼 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝔀𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝔀𝓻𝓲𝓽𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓲𝓽)

‘Why are you so obsessed with us? With keeping us protected?’ had once protested Squirrel as Gawain kept him behind him, as he tried to fight off the Red Paladins.

But now, after he had been captured, he knew that there was no use to it.

He’d be long dead.

But he would be damned if anything happened to Squirrel on his watch.

The truth, behind Squirrel’s question, was that he hadn’t been able to protect a child, long ago.

His.

Yours.

He closed his eyes as they started to torture him, the blind paladin thinking that his body hadn’t already felt pain.

But the truth was that the biggest pain he had ever felt was when he had come to his home, just to find it burned.

With his pregnant wife inside.

It was long before he has chosen to become the Green Knight.

Before of being that, he has simply been yours.

To endure the torture he travelled back to when you had been the prettiest girl of the village, although you would have never described yourself like that.

The truth was that you had always been the most beautiful when you had smiled at him and Gawain hadn’t been able to forget that smile, no matter what.

It was the only thing that chased away nightmares.

You were human and yet you had a magic of your own in the kindness you had always shown around Faes, some kind of fascination in your eyes at their magic, although your sisters held you back and your father chastised you for being too ‘liberal’ in your gestures towards the faerie kind.

‘The neighbor will think badly of us for helping them!’ commented your mother.

Gawain had started working in your camps to earn his salary, and you’d always find your way to observe them, no crazy interest but genuine concern for their condition, bringing water to the elders and watching over the children.

Gawain, who at that time had been younger and happier, had always helped you and it hadn’t taken you both much time to fall in love, developing a naïve feeling that had brought you both to elope far away from your parents, flowers in your hair and a smile on Gawain’s serious face.

You had lived happy years, although you had been poor and young.

But you had been close to utter happiness.

He still remembered your soft caresses as you woke him up on one of the few days when he could rest, completely at ease in your arms and smiling like a prince on the rough wool linens of your bed.

You were excited as you told him you were expecting his child.

But what came next wasn’t the fair happy ending Gawain had expected to receive.

He had one day come back home after a turn in the city, serving some arrogant lord, finding his poor home completely destroyed by fire, and what he had thought was an horrible incident had revealed itself to be a scheming plot of the red palatines.

Unable to fathom what had happened he had searched you everywhere, thinking and hoping that you might have escaped the horrible situation, but inside of him he had the knowledge that your light had disappeared from this world.

On his path he had found himself meeting a caravan of red palatines, settled nearby his own spot.

They talked about bawdy stories and then they mentioned the city where he had built you anhome, just for them to tell him that they had burned it down to the ground because…

‘… the people in the city told us that a devil inhabited it’ told haughtily a friar that looked like he had seen more wine than Gawain in all his short lifetime ‘… and what was worse than all was that a witch lived with him, pregnant of his demonic child’.

He had thought it was a silly story for a moment, but every detail matched in his mind with his own.

‘We burned that witch down to the bone, the child still inside her’.

And he didn’t remember what happened next, but the following morning as he marched back to bury whatever little was left of you and your child, he heard stories of a demonic beast having eaten a whole pack of paladins, their remains being scattered all around the place.

But revenge hadn’t tasted in any way similar to your sweet words and your tantalizing smile.

He hadn’t even been able to see the child he had loved.

And now that his last moments were upon him, he just wished to see you again.

You would have cherished Squirrel, loved him with all your heart and laughed at his wits.

You would have encouraged Nimue and telling her that she wasn’t in any way cursed but she was strong in her own rights.

You would have cherished the children that Gawain had taken under his protective wings, when he couldn’t have one of his own.

‘Come home to me, sweet knight of mine’ he closed his eyes at that whisper, and when he reopened them he was in a place where nothing seemed to be moving, calmness and peace washing over him as he found his face to be leaned on your thigh, a cheerful yellow dress around your figure, meanwhile your eyes followed something right in front of you both: your child moving happily through the clearing.

He picked up flowers and plants and your smile grew as he turned to you, the portrait of Gawain with your color, of a beauty that stole the Green Knight’s breath away.

Tears of joy tasted so heavenly in his mouth.

And he turned to look at you in the eyes, finding you staring at him, as if your smile held the solution to all his problems.

All his pains.

“… I have waited for you patiently and although it is too early to see you again, my love…” suddenly your child was close to you both as you moved to welcome in him embrace “… but I am happy we are all reunited”.

And Gawain felt at peace.

* * *

You had dragged yourself out of the house as soon as the smell of burnt had woken you up, luckily throwing yourself out of a window that was broken, your back protecting your front, bulging and tight, your pregnancy showing itself in its biggest month.

‘I feel like a whale’ you had mumbled at Gawain just a few days ago, and the man had laughed as if you had just expressed some kind of normal uneasiness and not your whole frustration, and you immediately lashed out at him‘… don’t laugh at me, you idiot!’.

‘I am the idiot…’ he accused softly, as he grabbed firmly your hand in his, bringing you to sit on him, meanwhile you turned down any attempt he made at trying to kiss you, leaning down on you “… I am not the one complaining about being a whale in my most beautiful state’.

Gosh, the sole thought of Gawain brought you to walk away from the flaming house.

But the smoke had already settled itself in your whole body, some burns surrounding your it since the window itself had been on fire when you had thrown yourself over it…

… you wouldn’t have made it.

But you dragged yourself to the nearest farm, the lady in it having always been kind to you and Gawain, leaving you leftovers during winter and old furs for you to sleep more comfortably, and her gentleness didn’t fail you when you arrived at her door.

Blood dripping your thighs.

You weren’t solely dying, you were also losing your child.

‘Please help me’ you had begged the woman and after you had been laid out on her bed, you had followed all her orders.

‘Spread your legs’, ‘push harder’, ‘I can see the head, just a few more minutes, sweetheart’.

And in your haze, you had called for Gawain.

But he wouldn’t have made it in time, he wouldn’t have come.

You were alone in this.

Or, so you thought till you heard cries and the woman smiled, her words coming slow to your tired ears.

‘It is a boy, sweetie’ the chant had echoed in your ears, as your arms shot out almost on their own to try to have the child laid in them, and you whispered your last worsd with the face of your child in your mind ‘… name him Percival… like my father… tell Gawain… tell him…’.

You hadn’t been able to finish your phrase as darkness overtook you.

But you were at peace.


End file.
